


MCYT Requests (OPEN)

by qar



Series: MCYT Requests [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/pseuds/qar
Summary: Use this work to send in requests and prompts!I will not do:NSFWShipping of minorsShipping between creators who have said they are uncomfortable with itMore details and the list inside!Disclaimer:If any of the creators mention they are uncomfortable with these types of fics I will take this down.This work will always be marked complete.
Series: MCYT Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982966
Comments: 36
Kudos: 18





	MCYT Requests (OPEN)

Use this work to comment requests and prompts!

I can do SBI, DreamTeam and Skephalo!! HOWEVER I am not the best with ships, so platonic requests are appreciated. Also, as mentioned in the summary, I will not be writing:

NSFW  
Shipping of minors  
Shipping between creators who have said they are uncomfortable with it

Feel free to request most things though! Especially if they're cathartic or vents,,, those are my specialties. I'm also a angst and hurt/comfort connoisseur. 

I won’t be doing them in any particular order.

Have a nice day and stay safe! <3

List of completed prompts:

~~~

NoNamesWereAvailable

(this is one ive talked about this a tiny bit on my tumblr (same name as here) and im curious to see where youd go with it)  
dream is a spirit bound to the smiley face mask people always draw him with and his body is either a) just some dude who’s totally chill about sharing his body with a possessed mask or b) some guy who was in a coma and wasnt going to wake up anyways so dream yoinked his body.  
this one could go however you feel like going with it im just curious what youd do!

1\. belongings

~~~ 

Athena_Venus

I read the most AMAZING prompt by birbsarecute on tumblr, it's about Wilbur and techno drugging and kidnapping Tommy to protect him, im pretty sure it's their most recent post. Doesn't have a title, just starts hi this shit long so that's how you'll recognize it. If you could write a version of it plus the second ending it has I'd love that:D

CatPitch56  
  
Have you seen "Ow" by Gay_Gay_Gay? Can you do one of those prompts?

2\. what’s best

~~~

inkstainedmemories

hi its cool to see you're accepting prompts! im vv uncreative on the spot but maybe one of these: anything similar to ur jubilee line fic bc that was real comforting in a depressing way

3\. la jolla

~~~


End file.
